


We Are In This Together

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pimped [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bipolar Disorder, Cheating, Fighting, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Rich Ian and Mickey, Though am not gonna go in2 detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's meds are acting up. He knows he should let his boyfriend know, but Mickey hasn't experienced this side of the disease yet and Ian doesn't want to put him through all that Bullshit. So he suffers alone. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey knows something is wrong, but his boyfriend won't let him in. What happens when it all comes to a heat and Ian pushes Mickey too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first heard about Bipolar in Shameless so i dont know anything about it, apart what i have read in other fics and what happened in canon. So i will not delve into any details. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you doing anything today?" 

Mickey asked his boyfriend. Ian just shrugged and continued eating his cereal. It was on saturday morning. The couple was now 2 years one month old. Theo had been living with them for 4 months now, they were officially fostering him. Mickey and Ian were pretty attached to him by now but had not adopted him. They young blue-eyed boy was still waiting to be adopted but no one was really doing anything to hurry up the process. The system hadn't contacted them about a potential family and Ian and Mickey weren't rushing them or anything. 

Theo was also very content and happy with his current situation. He was happy with his two foster dads and he loved Delgado. The two were inseparable. 

The three of them were sited round the kitchen table with Delgado at Mickey's feet. Ian and Theo were eating cereal while Mickey had taken the heavy breakfast route; eggs, bread and three sausages.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Ian shrugged again. Mickey sighed and got up. "You wanna take Delgado to the park bud?" 

The kid nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" 

"Go put on your shoes then." he got the leash and gave it to Theo while he put on his shoes and opened the door. Ian was still eating his cereal his back to them. "We're leaving, see you later?"

Ian didn't even turn around as he nodded. He continued to bend over his cereal. Mickey forced down the lump in his throat and closed the door. He remembered a time when Ian would remind him not to leave without giving him a goodbye kiss. Now it had been a month of one word answers or no answers at all.  
The red head would just blink at him or shrug his shoulders. Like he was there but really not. And don't even get him started on the two weeks of no sex. He had no idea what was going on with their relationship and Mickey was not afraid to admit he was scared. Was Ian tired of them? Of him? Needless to say he was close to panicking. 

He held Theo's hand and they got into the elevator. 

* * * * 

Ian wiped off the lone tear that was dropping down his cheek and pushed away his bowl of cereal. He watched as it fell and spilt all over the floor and he let out a loud yell of frustration. At first he had not known what exactly was going on. It had been so long since he had been reminded he was far from normal. Even though he swallowed down pills everyday, he had gotten so used to living a normal life it was easy to forget he was sick. So it had taken a while for him to realise what was wrong. 

But the last two weeks his energy had been deteriorating gradually. It was time to see a doctor and he knew it. But right now he only had the energy to get up in the morning and feed Theo and Delgado. His body wanted him to just keep sleeping and not get out of bed so it took everything he had not to for the sake of his family. 

Mickey had not experienced his mania or his depression yet and he did not want to put his boyfriend through that. Any of it. So he kept it to himself and suffered alone, even though he knew he should see a fucking doctor. He hated what he was doing to Mickey. He knew the brunette had noticed his recent mood swings and was tip toeing around him. Not to mention they hadn't fucked in nearly two weeks. Ofcause Mickey knew something was wrong. But everytime he asked if Ian was okay he just said he was tired. 

Not that he was lying but it was still unfair to Mickey. He didn't know why he couldn't just tell him. Jesus! Ian hated this side of himself and he didn't want the man he loved near it. He got up and looked at the mess on the floor. God, he really didn't feel like bending and cleaning it up right now. So he ignored it and went to nap on the couch; he would deal with it when he woke up. Hopefully, his family won't be back by then.

* * * *

By the time both Theo and Delgado were exhausted from running around it was 11:00am. Except, Mickey was not looking forward to going home. The last month had been his worst since they started dating. It sucked even worse because they had just celebrated their 2 year anniversary where Ian been his usual jovial self. It was too early to be dreading going home to your partner. Two years was too early to not want to spend time with the man you loved. 

This days he had to deal with all this mood swings. One minute the red head would be making him dinner and asking him about his day. The next he would be snapping at Mickey and wanting to be left alone. So he had been giving the man his space. Mickey wished Ian would talk to him, tell him what was going on so they could deal with it together. 

Mickey wanted his Ian back.

He got Theo and Delgado and drove towards the direction of the club, if only to postpone the inevitable. 

"Mickey, where are we going?" Theo asked as he stroked Delgado's fur on the backseat.

"We are just gonna go to work for a minute bud, okay?"

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to go to the club yet?"

"Yeah well, there is no one there right now so Ian won't be mad."

"Okay." the kid replied and his attention was back on the dog.

When they got to Gemini he got the boy some soda and took the two to his office. He had recently bought Theo a colouring book and was going to gift it to him with Ian around since it was supposed to be a suprise. But he didn't see a point to that now so he gave it to him. 

"Be right back bud, okay?"

"Okay!" Theo replied happily, excited about the book.

The older man smiled at his enthusiasm and went into the assistant manager's office. He found Victor at his desk engrossed in his laptop. Mickey got in and dropped on the chair across from him. 

Victor looked up suprised. "Mickey hi!" he greeted with his usual smiley face. 

'well, atleast someone is happy to see me.' Mickey thought. "You look fucking busy."

The blond closed his laptop. "It can wait, everything okay? How is Ian? Haven't seen him in close to a month."

"He's good. Everything okay with you and..."

"Daniel." Victor finished. He had been dating one of the guys who deliver the booze. 

Mickey chuckled, "Yeah, him."

"He's okay." he laughed. "Thank you for asking." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

Mickey sighed. "Passing the fucking time."

Victor looked at him suspiciously. "You sure everything's alright?"

Yeah, Mickey was not going to air his fucking problems. He got up. "Gotta go, talk later, yeah?"

"Ye...yeah." Victor replied hesitantly. 

* * * *

As soon as they walked into the house Delgado ran straight to his water bowl. Then he started eating something from the floor. Mickey got closer and saw Ian's bowl turned upside down and what must have been his cereal that he did not clean up. Another thing that was so unlike his boyfriend. 

Theo the smart kid he was looked up at him worriedly."Is Ian okay?"

"He's fine." Mickey reassured. "Go take a birth, okay?"

The blue eyed boy walked hesitantly towards his room. Mickey stood there for a while and watched his immobile boyfriend on the couch. Despite the fact that he had heard them come in he did not bother acknowledging them. He wanted to go to him but had no idea which Ian he would find. He paced a few times and decided to risk it. 

"Ian?" he called with hesitation.

"Yeah?" Ian replied but still didn't look at him. 

The brunette walked closer but stopped a few feet from the couch. "What...what's going on?"

Ian extended a hand towards him. Mickey exhailed in relief and took the offered hand. He went and sat on the floor by Ian's head. The red head smiled at him and caressed his cheek. Mickey leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He had missed this intimacy so much he thought he would burst with happiness. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. 

"What's happening to us?" Mickey asked softly.

"We are fine."

"Are we?"

Ian nodded albeit with effort. "Yes."

He raised his head and pulled Mickey closer by his neck and kissed him. He put his love for Mickey in that kiss. He put all his want and affection in that kiss. Ian needed his boyfriend to know he was still here. He still loved him. He needed him to know that that, had not changed. They pulled each other closer and deepened the kiss.

God, Mickey had missed this. He had missed this so fucking much. He ran his hand through the red hair and sighed into the kiss. 

"I'm hungry." Theo announced giggling.

Ian and Mickey both laughed -Mickey more than Ian- as they pulled away. Ian made to get up.

"No, I'll do it."

"It's okay, I can do it." 

"No, just lay down, I got it." Mickey insisted a hand on Ian's chest.

Ian gratefully lay back down and watched as Mickey went to make their foster son lunch. 

* * * *

At some point when Mickey and Theo were cooking and talking in the kitchen Ian had gone into their bedroom. Mickey just shook his head and continued with the task at hand. After lunch Mickey made some popcorn and they sat infront of the TV and went through several animation movies. Within no time it was dark out so he took Theo to bed and tucked him in. 

The short distance from the kid's room to theirs was enough to have him thinking about the current situation and get him angry. 

He shook Ian awake. "Get up Ian."

Ian groaned. "What?"

"We need to fucking talk. This has gone on for fucking long enough."

"I have told you everything is fine." Ian sat up.

That answer made Mickey mad. "You think I'm fucking stupid?"

The red head looked up at him shocked. "What? No!" 

"Then maybe you should talk to me and stop being so fucking heartless?"

"Heartless? You think I'm fucking heartless?" apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Ian stood up and poked him on his chest. "Fuck you Mickey! If I am so heartless, why the fuck are you still here?"

Mickey chewed on his lip and glared at the taller man. "You know what, I don't fucking know!" he grabbed his jacket from the closet. "Let me know when you come back to your fucking senses!"

Okay, maybe Ian had overeacted. "Where are you going?" he followed Mickey to the living room who yelled, 

"Out!" and banged the door as he left.

Ian leaned on the door and slowly slid down to the floor. He let go of the tears he's been holding in for a while now and just sat there and cried. 

Theo who was in his room with the dog just pulled the covers over his head and held them tighter. He prayed to God his dads were going to be okay.

* * * *

Mickey walked into Gemini angrily and tried his best not to knock into the crowd already forming on the dancefloor, as he tried to reach the counter. 

"Whisky, the fucking bottle." he told the bartender currently behind the counter who did not even skip a beat as he handed a bottle of Jack to him.

He got into his office and closed the door. Once he was behind his desk he opened it and drank half of it without even flinching. Why was Ian acting like this? Where was the fucking trust? He groaned and threw the bottle across the room. Stupid thing didn't even fucking break. 

Just then his door opened to reveal an apprehensive looking Victor. "Mickey what the hell is going on?"

"'M fucking fine." 

"Really? 'cause you don' look it." He closed the door and sat down across his boss. 

Mickey ran a hand across his face and sighed. He was beginning to feel the effects of drinking the whisky too fast. 

"Look Mickey, I know something is going on at home. Is it Ian?"

"Yeah." 

Victor sighed and leaned forward. "I hate seeing you like this Mickey." he started. "You are such a nice guy and so good to us. Always have been. You don't deserve to be unhappy, ever." Mickey just blinked at him. The blond took that as encouragement. "And you have been so unhappy lately." he exhaled and sat back. "You need something? Want me to call Ian?"

Mickey shook his head and stared at the man infront of him. Ian used to be sweet, like this. Where had that man gone? The last month had been horrible. He stood up walked towards Victor and made him stand up.

"Wha...what... Mickey what are you doing?" Victor stammered.

Victor watched as Mickey licked his lips and his heart sped up. He had wanted this for years but not like this. He liked Ian, he liked their relationship and didn't want to come between them. He was about to tell his boss just that when Mickey pulled him closer and kissed him. He parted his lips and kissed him back all his reservations going out the window. 

He held onto Mickey's waist and pulled him closer. He had wanted this man for the longest time. He thought his feelings for Mickey had dissipated a long time ago. But now that he was kissing him like this they all came rushing back. 

He had wanted this for long enough and was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. Victor decided as he reached for the top button of Mickey's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos n tell me your thoughts


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian did not mean for things to get this bad so he comes clean.
> 
> Mickey also knows he needs to come clean.

Even with his head spining from the alcohol and his mind groggy Mickey knew this was wrong. This was very wrong. He loved Ian too much. So as soon as he felt Victor undo his button he pushed him away. 

"We need to fucking stop. I can't do this."

"Mickey." 

"I said I can't, get the fuck out!" he yelled. 

When the door closed behind Victor he started pacing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. What have I done? What..what the fuck have i done?" he pushed everything that was on his desk roughly and watched as they fell to the carpet. Including the framed picture of him, Ian and Delgado. 

He took it and stared at it with blurry eyes. He sat on the floor and hugged it close to his chest. The memory of the day Ian put it there made the unshed tears trickle down. 

********  
6 months ago  
********

Mickey was seated at his office eating his burger and sipping on his beer when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

"Hello. Delivery for a Mr. Milkovich? They told me I could find you up here." 

"Umm... yeah." 

Mickey got up and wiped the crumbs on his trouser. He wondered why it hadn't been delivered to his house instead. He signed for the package and as soon as the delivery guy left he quickly sat back behind his desk and hurriedly tore the package open. As soon as he saw what it was he chuckled to himself. 

"Stupid ginger." 

He laughed again and ran a finger down Ian's face in the framed photo. Just then Ian busted into his office looking all giddy. 

"Did you get it?"

"Why couldn't you just give this to me yourself?" Mickey couldn't help the big grin on his face if he tried. 

Ian came around his desk and sat on his lap wrapping his hands around the shorter man's neck. "Because I'm a romantic and wanted to do something nice for the man I love."

"You are suck a dork." he kissed the red head on his neck. 

"Hey! You can be dorkier than me sometimes." 

"Really? This coming from the guy who gave our dog a Spanish name after watching a soap opera?"

"Hmm, maybe you're right." Ian relented. "but you love me."

"That i do." Mickey made Ian turn to face him so he was straddling him. "That. I. Do." 

Ian laughed and put the photo infront of Mickey's desk and soon clothes were flying off like so many times before in that office. 

********  
********

As Mickey recalled that day the severity of what he had just almost done hit him so hard his quiet tearing turned into full on sobbing. How was he gonna make this right? He may not have fucked Victor but he had thought about it and even worse kissed him. Despite the jack, despite his hurt and anger, he had just made one colossal mistake and had no fucking idea how to fix it.

* * * *

The night before as soon as Mickey left Ian had collected himself, looked up the nearest clinic and booked an appointment. Then he had tried staying up to wait for his boyfriend but had been unsuccessful. He tossed and turned and finally decided to wake up. He stretched out his hand to reach for Mickey but was met with an empty space. He quckly shot up and looked around.

"Fuck!" 

He cursed shielding his eyes from the light. He had forgotten to close the fucking curtains. Mickey must be really mad if he didn't come home. Ian couldn't remember the last time they had slept apart. He checked for the time and headed into the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth he inspected his pills which were now useless. Deciding not to take them since he would be going to the clinic that afternoon, he spit and headed into the kitchen. 

6:30 was pretty early for Theo to be up but he could hear Delgado scratching at the door. The dog knew Ian was up and wanted to be let out. He jumped on him excitedly and licked on his face. Ian put the leash on him and they went downstairs so Delgado could pee on the grass outside the apartment building. He was still watching the dog pee in patches all over the place like he always did when he heard a car coming towards them. 

Ian had never been so relieved to see the escalade. Mickey drove past him and went into the basement. The red head stood there waiting for him. 

"Hey." he heard Mickey say quietly behind him.

"Hi." Ian said back and turned around with the biggest smile he could master though at this time it wasn't really big. 

"I'm sorry." Mickey said at the same time Ian said, "You were right."

"He done yet? Maybe we can go in and talk." the brunette suggested. 

"Umm, yeah." Ian turned towards the dog and whistled and Delgado came running. 

As soon as he saw Mickey he jumped on him whimpering and the shorter man carried their dog inside. The ride in the elevator was quiet and maybe even a little awkward. Reminded Ian of the first time they met and Mickey had taken him home. The got to their door and exited still in silence. Mickey put the dog down and held the door open for his two boys. He was so fucking scared that he didn't know the fate of their relationship. 

Once they were inside Ian took in his boyfriend's disheveled look and knew he had slept at his office. 

"You didn't have to sleep out you know." he stated as they both sat at the kitchen table. 

Mickey coughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Ian waved off the apology. "No I'm, sorry. I should have told you what was going on instead of keeping it to myself."

The brunette looked at him. "What IS going on? Are you... do you want to break up? Is that why you've been so distant?"

Why would Mickey think that? Surely it hadn't been that bad. "No! God no! I had no idea that was the impression you got." 

Mickey nodded and bit his lip. "This last month you haven't really been yourself." Ian nodded in agreement. "Snapping at me, getting mad for no fucking reason, you have slowly been pulling away and not wanting to fucking talk about it." He sniffed. "I was worried... was worried that... and then you didn't wanna have sex anymore..."

"Oh Mickey," Ian interupted. "I am so fucking sorry I put you through that." he held both his boyfriend's hands which were on the table. "Remember when I told you Bipolar was basically highs followed by lows?" 

Mickey nodded. "You are on a low." he knew he should have reserched this fucking disease. But Ian had been okay and healthy and taking his meds. Mickey assumed as long as he was taking them... "I thought you said as long as you're taking the meds..."

"Sometimes they stop working. Not often, but it happens."

"Okay. What should we do now?"

Ian smiled at the pronoun. "Get them adjusted. I have already made an appointment."

"What time?" 

"2:00."

"And then you'll be good again?"

"Gonna take sometime but yes." Mickey removed his hands from Ian's hold and pushed his hair back from his forehead to his neck. "I should have told you. I don't know why I didn't."

Mickey couldn't confess now. Not when Ian was still like this. He sniffed and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower or whatever." 

Ian assumed he was still angry and hurriedly got up and grabbed his hand. "Mickey, I'm sorry it will never happen again, I promise. As soon as I spot the signs I'll tell you. Please stop being mad." 

Mickey immediately held onto both his boyfriend's cheeks. "I'm not mad."

"Mickey..."

"Listen to me, I'm not mad, I'm not upset. I promise. We're fine, we are okay. We will go to the doctor, and take care of this. And then everything will be back to normal. Okay?"

Ian nodded and kissed him. "Okay."

Mickey kissed him again and hugged him tightly. Then went into the bathroom.

* * * *

They dropped Theo off at Mandy and Glen's and Mickey drove them to the clinic. 

*

Mickey was driving them back home and couldn't help but watch Ian closely even though he was on the wheel. The red head looked a little weak and was dozing off. He exhaled and kept his eyes on the road. He should have known Ian was sick from the moment he started acting weird. Truth be told he suspected it, but he couldn't be sure. At the time he really didn't want to ask lest Ian snapped at him. And that shit was fucking painful. 

Knowing what he knew now, Mickey felt even worse about kissing Victor. And it became even harder to tell Ian the truth, even though he had to at some point. He texted Mandy and told her the club will be all on her this week. Mandy called him.

"What's going on? Neither of you will be helping me?"

"No."

"If you're taking a one week vacation, i fucking want one too."

"Bitch, no. Ian is sick, I gotta look after him."

"Everything okay?" she asked the concern clear in her voice. 

He glanced at Ian. "Yeah, I got him."

She sighed. "Okay, I got Victor anyways."

Mickey didn't say anything he just hanged up. 

"You gonna do it?" he asked Ian.

"Do what?"

"The doctor said you should consider therapy or some shit, right?" 

The red head shrugged. "I don' know. Will think about it."

* * * *

For the next few days as they waited for the meds to kick in, Mickey was at Ian's every beck and call. He was doing everything for Ian and yes, that included bathing him. Ian was beginning to feel like an invalid and he wondered if his boyfriend was compensating for not knowing about the lows sooner. By day 5 Ian was feeling better. Almost like his normal self. 

"Let me help you with that." the red head made to take the vacuum cleaner from his boyfriend. 

"Ian, it's okay, just fucking rest up, alright?" 

"Baby, I'm fine. The worst is behind us, now let me fucking help."

"No." 

Ian crossed his arms. "I am better now, I promise. You're making me feel as useless as a fart in a windstorm. Now give that to me!" he grabbed the vacuum cleaner forcefully. 

Mickey cracked up. "As useless as what now?"

"You heard me." 

They laughed again and Mickey did not realise how much he had missed Ian's laugh. And his boyfriend was joking again, he must really be feeling okay. Which also meant that he now had to stop doing everything for Ian 'cause that would just make him look guilty. He watched as his boyfriend resumed the vacuuming and he sighed. Ian was feeling better. It was time to tell him. 

He went into the kitchen and quickly downed two bottles of beer. It was now or never. 

"Ian, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, oh. That doesn't sound good." Ian joked and laughed. Then when he saw Mickey's face he stopped and walked towards the kitchen. "What?" 

"Umm..." the brunette fidgeted and cleared his throat.

"Mickey, you're scaring me." 

"I love you Ian, I love you so much it fucking hurts. Right here." he took Ian's hand and placed his palm on his own chest. 

"Okay, I love you too. What's this about?" 

"I..." he inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly. This was it. "I kissed someone."

Ian quickly pulled back his hand. He felt his chest constrict and his heart beat speed up. This was not happening. Mickey did not just say that. "Did you fuck him?" that's all he wanted to know.

"No." Mickey was quick to answer, now tearing up. "But that was my intention." 

"Why..why..why.. didn'tyoujustgothroughwithit? Whydidyoustop? Did you think it would hurt any less once i found out it was just a kiss?" he said in one breath. 

"Ian I am so sorr..."

"No! Shut up. Shut the fuck up." he wiped away his own tears and sniffed. "Please tell me it's not someone I know." he asked his voice cracking. 

Right there, looking at Ian's heartbroken face, Mickey has never been more tempted to lie. "Victor." he muttered under his breath but Ian heard him.

"What? Fucking Victor?! You cheated on me with fucking Victor? I was fighting with him when I had only known you for three weeks, imagin how i feel now after two fucking years!" Ian shouted. 

Mickey had no idea how to reply to that. He had not even thought of it that way. All of a sudden Ian pushed him.

"You fucking asshole! How could you do this to me?" Ian had never felt this betrayed. He had never experienced such pain before. He breathed a few times and whispered, "How could you do this to US?"

"I am so sorry Ian, if i could take that night back I would do it in a fucking heartbeat i swear to God!" 

"Are you gonna fire him?"

"What?"

"He obviously still has feelings for you. So you're gonna get rid of him, right?"

"Is that what you want?" 

"Yes!"

"Done. Consider it fucking done." Mickey replied eagerly. 

Ian thought about it for a minute. "No, you know what, I'll do it." 

Mickey just nodded. "Anything you want."

Ian stared at the brunette and all the hurt came flowing back again.

"Can't believe you did this." he whispered. 

"Ian..." 

Ian sat on the floor sobbing. Mickey got down too and hugged him from his side. His taller boyfriend pushed him away but Mickey held onto to him even tighter. Ian tried resisting a few times but he eventually stopped fighting and just lay on Mickey's chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." 

Mickey doesn't know for how long they sat there crying with him repeating those three words over and over and over again. Soon he heard Ian quiet down and bent to look at his face. He had passed out and was now asleep. That was when he saw Theo leaning on the arm of the couch just watching them sadly. He gestured for him to come closer.

"Go to our room and get me two pillows and the devereux." 

The kid did as he was told and he made Ian lay down and put a pillow under his head. He then covered them both and lay down facing his boyfriend. 

"You need something to eat?" Theo shook his head no. "Okay, go watch TV. Your dad will be okay." he whispered. 

Mickey went back to watching Ian as soon as Theo left. He caressed his cheek and sighed. He hated himself for putting him through so much pain. If by some miracle Ian forgave him, he would spend the rest of their lives making it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, i fully intended for this to be 2 chapters, but it turns out I couldn't fit everything in, in this chpter without making it extra long. So we will have one more.  
> But it won't take long, i promise. I have it written i just had to break it into two.
> 
> I have a confession to make. I have read like a million cheating fics where Mickey is the cheatee and i have always wondered why that was the case, when he is also completely capable of cheating. And even though i didn't have it in me to have Mickey go through with it, that is how i came up with this idea. After having read yet, another fic where Ian cheated. 
> 
> So....yeah. 
> 
> Anyhu, hope u enjoyed.  
> All kudos n comments welcome.  
> ❤❤


	3. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries his best to get Ian to forgive him. When it doesn't seem to be working he pulls out the big guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback has been spectacular.

They lay there on the kitchen floor for an hour with Mickey stroking Ian's back until Ian slowly wakes up. He smiles at Mickey and sits up. 

"Why are we on the floor, what happened?"

"You fell asleep."

Soon everything comes back to Ian and he curls up on himself. "You cheated." he accuses. Mickey doesn't say anything. "Why? And with Victor of all people." 

"Would this have been easier if it was someone we didn't know?"

"This would have been easier if you hadn't fucking done it at all."

Mickey nods. "Ian you have no fucking idea how so..."

"You say that word one more time and I swear I'm gonna loose my mind." he rubs his face and mumbles, "Even more than I already have."

"What do you want to do?" Mickey asks reluctantly. He really doesn't want to know. He is afraid of what the answer will be. 

"I don' fucking know." 

"Ian just please let me make it up to you."

Ian glares at him. "How Mick, huh? How do you plan on making it up to me for almost fucking Victor?"

Mickey could not believe how much that 'Victor' part was pissing Ian off. "I don't know."

"Precisely." the red head got up. "I'm gonna take a walk to clear my head. But maybe you should sleep in the guest room tonight. 

Mickey hated how much pain that statement alone brought, but he had made his bed, he now had to fucking lay in it. Literally.

* * * *

Ian got back at 9:15pm. He went straight into Theo's room. The boy was fast asleep so he gently shook him up and sat on his bed. 

"Hey." he kissed him on the forehead. Theo knelt and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry that you've seen us fighting so much this weekend." 

The boy sat down and played with his fingers. "How will you both take me to school tomorrow if you and Mickey break up?" 

This kid always amazes him with how intuitive he is. "We are not breaking up, i promise." 

"Okay." he smiled up and Ian.

"But i won't be able to take you to school tomorrow 'cause I'm going away for a few days."

"But it's my first day." Theo pouted. "You both promised to take me to school." 

The red head kissed him on the forehead again. "I know, and I'm so sorry. Only Mickey will take you but I will be visiting you at school, okay?"

"Okay." 

They hugged and Ian left his room and headed into the master bedroom.

* * * *

Mickey tossed and turned in the stupid fucking bed in the third bedroom. It has never been slept in and was therefore uncomfortable as fuck. It also wasn't helping that Ian wasn't next to him. After an hour of trying to look for the right position, he sighed and gave up trying to get any sleep. He finally started dozing off around 4:00 only to be woken up by a knock on the door at 6:00 in the fucking morning. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

He got up but didn't see anyone. He went into the living room since he knew that's where he would find Ian. His heart dropped when he saw him fully dressed with a small suitcase by his side. He was hit by a painful dèjavu of Ian leaving him the first time.

"Ian you can't do this, please I'm begging you."

"Mickey." he sighed.

The brunette walked closer to him and held both his hands. "Please Ian, whatever you want tell me please, just don' fucking do this." he couldn't live without Ian. If he left Mickey had no idea where he would begin.

"I'm not leaving you." 

Wait what? "But you've got a fucking suitcase." 

Ian wiped the one tear that had managed to escape off the shorter man's cheek. "I know. I'm just staying with Glen and Mandy for a little bit."

Mickey was relieved but not completely. "How long?"

"I don't know."

"But you're coming back?" he asked hopefully. 

Ian kissed him. "Goodbye Mickey. We'll talk." 

Mickey watched with a heavy heart as Ian walked out. He was so mad at himself he wanted to punch himself. He sank down on the couch and wondered why his life had taken such and ugly turn.

*

"Thanks for coming." Ian told Glen as he got into his car.

"Sure man, no problem."

"We gotta pass by Gemini first." 

Glen nodded and headed towards the direction of the club. He parked outside and faced Ian. "How long, or do I need to go in for a beer?"

"Not long."

Ian got out and headed inside. He passed by the D.J booth and Eric the D.J stopped him. "Yo Ian, what happened, thought we agreed you were gonna fix this hole."

"Victor hasn't done it yet?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." 

Some customer had dented the booth while he was dancing but that was like a month ago. Stupid blond couldn't even do his fucking job but he clearly had time to kiss on his boyfriend. He ran upstairs and kicked in the door labelled 'assistant manager'. 

The said stupid blond shot out of his seat in shock and leaned against the wall. "Ian, you're back, this place hasn't been the same without you." 

Ian tilted his head and sneered at him. This guy was unbelievable. "Mickey told me."

"Oh shit."

"I thought you and I were friends."

"We were. We are." he quickly amended.

Ian stepped closer. "I am going to punch you now." Victor nodded. "And you're gonna stand there and fucking take it." 

Ian went and punched him with both his right and left fists. He then punched him again in the stomach for good measure. He smirked when he saw he had split his lip. The red head turned around and was by the door when he remembered something. 

"Oh, and incase it wasn't clear, you're fucking fired."

"Ian no, please. This job is the best thing i've ever had."

"Then you should have fucking thought about that before kissing my boyfriend!" Ian yelled and moved closer to Victor. 

"I know that Ian, i do. But do you really think I'd do it again? That I would even dare? I am good at my job and you know it."

Ian thought about this. This incident aside, it was really hard to find someone who will work for you and not steal from you or bring down your business somehow. They trusted this jerk and he hadn't let them down so far. He had kissed his boyfriend though. But then again like Victor had said, there was no way he would try that shit again.

"I'll think about it. For now I still need you to pack your shit. You're on fucking probation." 

"Ian..."

"You craving another punch?"

The other man raised both his hands. "Okay, okay. I'll pack immediately." Beat."I really I'm sorry Ian."

"I don' give a flying fuck." 

He left the office and went back downstairs to Glen's car. 

* * * *

"Hello my backstabbing sister." Mickey greets as soon as Mandy picks up.

"Really asshole? Would you rather he stay here with us where you know his whereabouts, or would you rather I turn him down, and he goes where you have no fucking idea."

"Good point." he admited.

Not that Mandy would ever turn away Ian when he needed her help. "They're here, I gotta go."

"Keep me fucking posted." 

She hanged up and watched as a sad Ian walked into their house. She sat on the couch and gestured for Ian to sit next to her. Glen took the other couch. 

"Thanks honey." she told Glen then turned to her bestfriend."What happened?" she was not even going to let him breathe. She's been waiting for details anxiously. 

Ian slumped in the chair. "He cheated."

"What!" both Glen and Mandy exclaimed. 

"With fucking Victor."

"Bullshit my brother fucked Victor."

"No, they didn't fuck but they made out."

Mandy exhaled relieved. "Thank God."

"It's still fucking cheating!"

"Yeah, ofcause. Sorry. Fucking Victor! I knew he was not over my brother."

"Fucking gays man I'm telling ya, you have so much drama." Glen decided to put in his two cents. "It's why I'm always watching your shows man. You have more drama than even... What's that show?" Glen snapped his fingers trying to remember. "Mands babe, come on, that show we watch every Tuesday."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Are you my type?"

"Yes! That one." 

Ian laughed and shook his head. "Couldn't sleep last night. Mind if I do?"

"No, ofcause not. Come with me." Mandy led him upstairs. 

* * * *

Mickey knew to get Ian back, he would need to do something drastic. So he did the gayest thing he has ever done, and sent flowers to Mandy's place. He then went to work the next day and found out Eve could write poetry. So he made a deal with her. At the end of every week, he would let her carry home a crate of beer till Ian came home. As long she gave him a romantic line a day so he could send together with the flowers. 

He must really love this guy to do this. He was so fucking whipped but he didn't give a fuck as long as Ian came back and was sleeping next to him again. 

*  
The second week at Mandy's Ian was feeding Ella when the doorbell rang. He knew who it was and couldn't stop the smile on his face. If Mickey was willing to do this every single day, he must really be sorry. Today's flower was not a bouquet but a single red rose. 

You are my light  
Come day or night  
Forgive me please  
That I may start to please.

Ian chuckled to himself like he always did. He knew Mickey wasn't the one writing the poems but the fact that he was going through all this trouble went a long way with the red head. If he was being honest with himself, he forgave his boyfriend a long time ago. But he needed Mickey to go through the repercussions of what he had done. 

*

Week number three there was a knock on Mickey's office door. 

"Come in." he looked up and was suprised to see who it was. 

"Hi Mickey."

Normally Mickey would mind his presence, but now he was desperate to hear what Glen had to say given that Ian was at his place. 

"One more week and it will be a month since Ian came to stay with us." as if Mickey wasn't aware. "Now that your boyfriend is home, my girlfriend is no longer loud when we make love, and her moans are what drive me. You know..."

The brunette held up his hand. "Glasses, I'm gonna stop you right there. I get the jist, please shut the fuck up about my sister's sex life."

"Right." he smiled sheepishly. "So what are you doing to get him back? It's gotta be something big."

Mickey groaned. "What's bigger than fucking flowers and poems daily? Ian fucking lives for that shit." he bit his lip thoughtfully and mumbled "Can't believe he aint back yet."

"Well obviously it's not working." 

"Are you just gonna sit there and keep pointing out the fucking obvious? What are you gonna tell me next, that I'm a man?"

Glen rolled his eyes. "Fine. Was just trying to help. Get him something he loves and wants. That way, we can both get what we want." he got up.

"Gotta admit, you're onto something glasses." 

Glen rolled his eyes again and walked out. 

* * * *

It took an entire week to find Ian's perfect present. He drove early in the morning to Mandy's street. He parked on the side walk and pressed on the horn repeatedly. 

"What the fuck?" Mandy groaned as she and Glen went downstairs yawning. "It's too fucking early for this shit."

Ian was already peeping out the window with Ella on his hip. "Who do you think it is?"

"Don' fucking know. I would say 'twas my brother but this car is white."

The trio and the infact got out of the house and Mickey stepped out of the car. 

"You painted over the escalade?"

"Nope." Mickey replied and threw Ian the keys. 

Ian knew what this meant but he still couldn't believe it. "No."

"Yes." 

Ian quickly and blindly held the baby out to Glen and ran towards Mickey and hugged him. "You are fucking unreal!" 

"Can you please fucking come home now?"

Ian got serious. "It can never happen again."

"Done. And you'll never lie to me?" Mickey asked.

"Never. We are in this together right?" 

"Right."

They kissed for a good 5 minutes. 

"Why an escalade?" Ian asked.

"You like mine so much, figured I'd get you yours."

He let go of Mickey and stepped back to look at his new car. "Mandy, can you believe this?"

"No, actually." Mandy replied honestly. 

"Come back home and I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Are you proposing Mick?"

"Do you want me to?" Mickey quirked and eyebrow. 

Ian cuped his face and kissed him. "I love you."

"I fucking love you too."

"Theo?"

"Still at school."  
Ian grinned deviously and got into the driver's seat. "Get in."

"You forgot your clothes!" Mandy yelled but they had already driven off. 

"Wow, when I asked him to make a big gesture I did not think he would make it that, big." Glen admitted. He put a hand around Mandy's shoulder and got his family into the house. 

"Fucker didn't even say goodbye to Ella. Did you see how he just threw her at you?"

Glen just laughed at the exaggeration. 

* * * *

Ian tightly held onto Mickey's waist and pounded relentlessly into him from behind.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Mickey yelled as he bit hard into the pillow.

"I fucking love you!" Ian yelled back. "You are mine Mickey, you hear me!"

"Yes Ian, all yours!"

Ian grunted as he pushed into his boyfriend harder and faster with the bed hitting the wall everytime. 

* * * *

On the other side of the door Delgado was scratching at the door and barking wondering what the fuck was going on in there. And if his parents killed each other, what would happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I keep my word.  
> :)))  
> Thank you so much 4 reading and sticking with this story.  
> Hope u enjoyed.
> 
> Good9t n sweet dreamz to all!  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> #GodBless!


End file.
